


Another World

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A whole new world, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Kara showing Kate her world, if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: Another WorldAfter they first met, Kate got curious about this other world – and Kara invites her over.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Femslash February





	Another World

Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse || Another World || Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse

Title: Another World – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, fluff

Main Pairing: Kate/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane

Summary: Prompt: Another World

After they first met, Kate got curious about this other world – and Kara invites her over.

**Another World**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Kara had the biggest sunshine smile possible on her lips as she spread her arms wide and turned once, as though she wanted to point at all the things. Kate's eyebrows were high on her forehead as she followed the motion and let her eyes wander. Sure, she had been to other cities before in her life and that in itself wasn't that special – but this wasn't just a city she had never been in, this was _a world_ she had never been in. She was on Kara's Earth.

After they had first met in Gotham, Kara had dropped by again, a calm day she had just gone to Earth Prime to visit Barry and Oliver 'when the universe wasn't ending'. And she had decided to come and see Kate too. The two had gone to get drinks and they talked. They talked for hours, until the bar closed and they had to retreat to Kate's place and then they talked some more. It had felt good, someone who could listen, who understood the burdens of being a superhero but was still new enough in their lives to have a certain distance. They bridged that distance for their first kiss.

Kara came over more often from thereon. And then she offered that Kate should come visit her.

"So—o, what do you think?", asked Kara excitedly as she dragged Kate along.

She was clinging onto Kate's arm with both her arms, looking up at Kate with that bright smile that made Kate's heart do weird things and essentially _forced_ her face to mirror and also smile. It was impossible not to smile when Supergirl was smiling at you. Or at least Kate thought so.

"It's... a lot", admitted Kate softly. "I mean, it looks just like a city. Like on my Earth. It's the 'not on my Earth' part that I'm struggling with a little bit..."

Kara laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I know that feeling. The first time I came to your Earth, I was so amazed. I flew around it, the whole planet, looked at places that I knew to see if something was different and it's all so _bizarre_ , but really... amazing?"

"Yes", whispered Kate, using the opportunity of Kara adjusting her glasses to free her arm so she could wrap it around Kara's waist and pull her closer. "Though, hands down, the best this world has to offer is that it has... you. That sounded really cheese. I didn't mean it like _that_. I'm just... This world can be really lucky to have _you_ protect it. ...Still sounds cheese."

"Kate?", interrupted Kara, a small, amused grin on her face. "Just give up. I _know_ you're a big softie, trying to cover all that softness with tattoos and scowls. But I know the truth."

Kate wanted to protest, rather adamantly so, however she was stopped from doing so by Kara pulling her down into a slow and very distracting kiss. When they parted, all Kate could do was let her girlfriend pull her along on this tour of another world.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt just SCREAMED Kanvers at me ;D


End file.
